The Zanbato
The Zanbato http://cybernations.net/images/flags/Tuvalu.png “Flag of ROCK” Official International Nation Information The Zanbato is a very large and older nation at 289 days old with citizens primarily of Creole ethnicity whose religion is Sikhism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The Zanbato work diligently to produce Water and Wine as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. The Zanbato is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of The Zanbato has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Zanbato allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Zanbato believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Zanbato will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Geography : Official Name: The Zanbato : Coordinates: 30.13414162471859, -89.43368911743164 :: Centered on: Half Moon Island, Louisiana : Area of Influence: Quite a bit more than you'd imagine. : Terrain: The Zanbato is centered in the southern part of Louisiana on an island. Its Capitol (and second largest city), Algernon, has developed over the entire island. Advances in technology, spurred by immense government funding, has allowed the city to become almost completely unaffected by the more unfortunate weather occurences in the area. The Island is only a minor part of the nation. :The rapid expansion of The Zanbato over the American South led it to own an immense number of inlets and waterways. The Zanbato's area is now mostly made up of plains and forests on the mainland, although many deltas and bayous appear near coastal regions. :The area is mostly flatland, and much of this has been populated. Many areas are used to grow grapes, which are used to make the finest wines in the world. : Climate: The Zanbato's climate is very warm, and very rainy. It experiances hurricanes yearly. : Environmental Issues: :* Frequent Hurricanes :* More Hurricanes :* Heavy rains, wind :* Oceanic storms Natural Resources : Land Use: Grapefieds, Mining, Manufacturing : Major Minerals: Opals, Iron, Bituminous Coal, Sapphire, Calcium : Crops: Grapes Trasportation The Zanbato uses mostly mass-transit vehicles for transport of citizens. All major cities are built with plans for efficient public transport in mind. Highways are mostly reserved for trucks which to transport goods. : Advanced Cell Transport :The Zanbato's Advanced Cell Transport, or the Tube, exists in all cities. It is a underground subway which conncts all areas of a city together based on individual "City Cells". In more popular areas, these cells are smaller, and thusly more people can get to more exact locations faster. Transport is payed for by taxes, and so is extremey cheap for citizens. Tourists can buy day passes. : Highways :Highways are for trucks. Many goods must be transported from city to city, and these are thusly the backbone of national economic infrastructure. : Zangetsu :The Zanbato uses an efficient train system designed to move citizens from city to city on the mainland. This system is named Zangetsu, in honor of Saint Auger's Black Blade. : Naval Travel :Being in mostly aquatic terrai, many port cities exist in the Zanbato. These are used both to ferry persons and goods to and from the mainland. Major ports often ship goods to other nations. : Air Travel :The Zanbato uses Jets and Transport Copters to transport State Troops to destinations. The Air Force is The Zanbato's Strength, and Citizen's tend to use the Zangetsu or Tube for travel. Power The Zanbato admits that, being on the coast, it is important to control the environment to the best of human ability. Not having reached dominance, the Government enforces ways to keep the area clean, so as to prevent undue catastrophe. : Wave Power : The Zanbato uses it's vast sea space to harvest wave power. Being born of waves, it is nigh unlimited, and citizens are jubilant over the down to earth energy prices that they have. Water & Sewage The Zanbato is located near one of the largest bodies of water on earth. It's many port cities use this to their advantage, and water is bountiful. : Desalinization :As The Zanbato is near an Ocean, water is bountiful. Too bad it's all salty. Desalinization lets the people use this water. Pretty basic, water. Once purified, it is pumped into cities, and further inland to farms and other establishments. =History= :Genesis :The Zanbato started out as a group of Creole-Americans who decided that the South could rise again. They formed a party of devoted technophiles who desired a strong federal government to deal with foreign nations, but remain local at home. The party founder, Vladamir Klahadore Cuzco, founded Algernon. :Formation of the Zanbato : Algernon, lead by Vladamir, built up a bastion of defense around the city. The city engineers built immense systems for the coming onslaught. Algernon declared independency from the crumbling American Empire. Just as the Empire fell, The Zanbato rose, and many surrounding areas joined the new nation to better defend themselves from the anarchy. Category:Nations Category:Nations of North America Category:Orange team Category:Member of Republic of Canceled Kombat Category:The Zanbato